


French Movies and Coffee

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester & Castiel "Sastiel" high school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senior Year

"Senior year Sammy, you're gonna love it! The teachers don't give a damn what ya do and you can ditch all you want." Dean had said.   
As much as I heard Dean go on and on about how much you get out of doing things your Senior year; I was really excited for classes.   
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
My alarm went off.   
I groggily got up and went to the bathroom. I took a piss, got dressed, then brushed my hair.   
The coffee pot dripped slowly as the bacon sizzled. Dean walked downstairs wearing boxers with red hearts on them; a sign he had sex the night before.   
"Enough for three?" He yawned.  
"Yeah," I replied. Dean had an on/off again girlfriend named Raini. She was beautiful, she had dark auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. But I don't see her in a romantic way, not like Dean does. I poured myself some coffee into a travel thermos and took some cooled pieces of bacon.  
"I'm off to school." I said to Dean.  
"Don't do drugs!" Dean called out.  
"Stay out of my room!" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Day

I pulled up to the school and took a deep breath. It was my Senior year, why was I nervous? I stepped out of my car and locked it. I looked around at the familiar faces and at the new ones.   
"Moose, good to see you!" The Junior AP English teacher, Mr. Crowley, said. I rolled my eyes.  
"You too." I mumbled. He weirded me out, there were rumors his mom was a witch. I walked to the cafeteria and looked at the breakfast. I bought a juice and walked outside to the lunch tables. My friend Zoë, who had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, sat by me.  
"Senior year, we're almost done." She stated. I chuckled as the first bell rang.  
~  
I walked into p.e. class, I liked working out so P.E. first hour was fine. I noticed all of the faces, except for four of them.   
"Freshmen," I said to myself. Our teacher, Mr. White (aka Jeff), sat down.   
"Seniors, when I call your name, come over here.  
Sam  
Zoë  
Castiel."   
Zoë and I walked to Mr. White, where was this Castiel kid?   
Suddenly a guy with dark brown, almost black hair, ran in. The guy was vaguely tan, but had stunning blue eyes.  
"Sorry I was late! I was getting my schedule." Castiel said to Mr. White. Mr. White nodded.  
"If I am not here, Sam is to conduct class. Seniors also are first in game suggestion, we will choose by what they pick." He said.   
We stood in the locker room changing from our workout clothes to our regular clothes. I looked over at Castiel to notice he was looking at me.   
Was he checking me out?  
I shook my head and walked out.


End file.
